It is common to find mechanical walkways like those mentioned above in which various sections are defined, acting at different speeds such that, according to the operating direction thereof, a first embarking area having a low speed, an acceleration area, a maximum speed intermediate area, a deceleration area, and a low speed disembarking area are established in the walkway.
To achieve the variable speed, which is necessary in the acceleration and deceleration areas, there are different solutions including the one provided in ES2179720. Said document describes an acceleration walkway with a moving surface formed by plate assemblies, each one formed by a driven plate and a driving plate, articulated to one another according to an axis, perpendicular to the operating direction. The walkway includes embarking and disembarking areas in which the plates circulate at low speed, a central area in which the plates circulate at high speed, and two transition areas in which the plates accelerate and decelerate as a result of the use of different driving systems for each one of the areas.